


In the Heat of the Moment

by misura



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Hobbs and Shaw get stranded in the middle of nowhere and are obliged to get naked together.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 154





	In the Heat of the Moment

"All right, so which do you want first: the good news, or the really good news?" Hobbs asked. He'd gone off exploring by himself less than an hour ago, leaving Deckard to hold down the fort and keep an eye on their (extremely limited) supplies.

_How about some bad news?_ Deckard thought, because sure, saved the world again, yada, yada, but last time he checked, they were also more or less stranded in the middle of nowhere - or rather: a somewhere where temperatures got really low at night.

Unless one of Hobbs's news items involved blankets, Deckard figured they were kind of screwed.

Hobbs scowled at him, as if he'd caught that last thought and Did Not Approve of Deckard being Mr Negative. "All right, so the good news is, we did it."

"Again," Deckard said, to show willing. Not that he gave a damn about Hobbs's opinion.

"Keep talking like that, and next thing you know, people are going to think we're a team," Hobbs said. "Or, you know, people who actually like each other. Friends."

"God forbid." Deckard shivered. Mostly because he was beginning to feel the cold already, but if Hobbs wanted to assume it was disgust at the idea that they could ever be friends, that was fine.

Hobbs nodded. "Exactly. Now, the regular good news is that I found us shelter."

"Shelter," Deckard repeated. Coming from Hobbs, it could mean anything. "What kind of shelter?"

Hobbs grinned, showing off his white teeth. "Don't worry, you're going to love it."

"Want to bet?" Deckard muttered.

Arriving at Hobbs's idea of shelter, Deckard realized that he should have said it a bit louder. "You call this shelter? Looks more like a cave. Are you sure there's not a bear or something living in there?"

Deckard didn't think he wanted to die by an angry bear. His family would joke about it for years, and while Deckard loved each and every one of them, there were limits to what he wanted to put up with for their sake.

"Relax," Hobbs said with another broad smile. "If any bears show up, I'll take care of them."

"Great. That's real reassuring." Deckard realized he half-meant it, which was annoying. Sure, Hobbs was a tough son of a bitch, and in a fight between him and a bear, Deckard's money'd be on Hobbs, but still. He didn't _like_ Hobbs, was the thing. Never had, never would, and so his brains had no business whatsoever thinking positive things about the man. "Any food left?"

"Just enough for a small breakfast tomorrow," Hobbs said. "Still, we find ourselves a vehicle, we're good."

Deckard liked to think they stood a chance, at least. Of course, all the smart or even halfway intelligent people would've left this place as soon as the trouble started, but there were always a few idiots.

"Sounds like a plan," he said, yawning. "Blankets? Sleeping bags? Any heat sources?"

"Nope," Hobbs said, far more cheerful than Deckard felt warranted by their situation. "There's you and there's me and there's the clothes we got on, and that's it."

_That's not going to be enough._ "That's not much."

"Eh." Hobbs shrugged. "We'll make it work."

_Not much else we can do, except dying._ "How?" Deckard asked, because he was tired and getting colder by the second, and also, the only other person around was Hobbs, who was annoying and disgusting and offensive and the last person Deckard wanted to spend time with.

"We'll share body heat, of course," Hobbs said.

"Excuse me?" Deckard said, because he was pretty damn sure he hadn't just heard what he thought he heard. This was Hobbs, after all, and they weren't in some do-or-die, I-hate-you-but-damn-if-I'm-not-glad-to-have-you-on-my-side adrenaline-fueled sort of situation.

"You know: get naked, cuddle, that sort of thing," Hobbs said. "You're lucky, you know. It'll be like having your very own personal heater."

_Nope. I'm sure it will be nothing like that at all._ Deckard didn't quite know what it _would_ be like, but he knew that much.

"Not going to turn shy on me all of a sudden, are you? I mean, I think we both know which one of us is bigger, and in case you don't, here's a hint: it's not you. So come on."

"You come on," Deckard said, which on second thought: not the snappiest come-back ever. "I'm not - are you nuts? With _you_? Forget it. I'd rather freeze to death, thank you very much."

Hobbs crossed his arms over his chest. A traitorous part of Deckard's mind noticed that Hobbs didn't look cold at all. _Your very own personal heater._ That did sound tempting, no doubt about it.

If it had been anyone other than Hobbs - but it wasn't.

And then Hobbs opened his stupid mouth and said, "Fine," and since Deckard would be damned if he changed his mind after that or took back what he'd said before, that was that.

Except that it wasn't, of course.

Hobbs seemed to have no trouble falling asleep by himself whatsoever, happily snoring away as if he was back home, sleeping in his own bed. Deckard wished he could do the same, but unlike Hobbs, he was more or less a normal human being, and so he couldn't.

It was cold. Very cold. And Hobbs snored. Very loudly. And Deckard didn't see why he should be putting up with either, really, he didn't. He'd saved the world, after all. He felt the world owed him one, maybe even two or three.

"Hobbs." Nice to knows he still felt his feet. He supposed it shouldn't have come as a surprise that kicking Hobbs felt like kicking a solid brick wall. "Hey. Hobbs. Wake up, you asshole."

"Sorry, was that a 'please let me warm myself in the temple to the glory that is your body'?"

"What?" Deckard said. People had shot at him and punched him and tried to blow him up, and all he'd gotten in return was Hobbs finding them a cold, poorly lit cave to spend the night in.

"I'm just saying, you didn't seem real interested before. That kind of hurt my feelings, you know," Hobbs said. "So to make up for that, I think you should ask me extra nicely this time around."

"Fuck you," Deckard said, because seriously?

"Now, see, that didn't sound very nice." Hobbs tsk'ed. "Want to try again? I'll wait. Take your time."

"I hate you with every fiber of my body," Deckard said.

Hobbs made a buzzing sound. "Sorry, that answer is incorrect."

"Please die," Deckard said.

"So close. See, I knew you were going to get there in the end. Now, leave out just one word. Just the one. You can do it, buddy. I know you can."

"I'm not your buddy, pal," Deckard said. "In fact, we both make it out of here alive, I'm going to make it my life's goal to become your worst nightmare."

Hobbs laughed. Deckard almost kicked him in the face, but he remembered just in time that this was Hobbs, and he was going to need that foot tomorrow.

"Look, are you going to help me out or not? Because if not, I'd as soon go look for some other place." Not that Deckard expected to find one; Hobbs might be an asshole, but he wasn't _that_ much of an idiot. Still, Deckard supposed he might get lucky. You never knew.

Hobbs sighed. "Fine. Just - let's not make this weird, all right? We're two guys sharing body heat, that's all. No funny business. I know you might be tempted to take advantage of the situation, but - "

"In your dreams, Hobbs." In Deckard's, too, from time to time, but he saw no reason to bring that up - now or ever. Besides, a man couldn't help what he dreamt about.

"All right then. Let's get this party started," Hobbs said.

_Some party this is turning out to be._ Deckard couldn't, in all honesty, complain about Hobbs not being as warm as advertised. He kept having to remind himself that this was Hobbs, and Hobbs was an asshole and therefore not to be given even a sliver of a hint that Deckard enjoyed this - any part of this.

"You getting comfortable there, Decks?" Hobbs asked, which was some cheek.

"Friends and family call me 'Decks'. Not people like you."

"So basically your family," Hobbs said, apparently wanting to return to the topic of Deckard not having any friends, which was (a) untrue and (b) irrelevant to their present situation.

"Well, I got you, don't I?" Deckard snapped, before he remembered that Hobbs wasn't a friend.

"You sure do," Hobbs said. "And, I mean, I understand. Good-looking, charming, intelligent - that's a lot of good qualities in a sizeable package. Hard to pass up on something like that."

"Why thank you. Didn't know you cared," Deckard said. "Or noticed. Oh, and FYI, I prefer 'handsome'."

Hobbs chuckled. "You're a funny guy, huh? That's good. Nothing wrong with a sense of humor."

_Plenty wrong with this situation though._ Deckard would have preferred not to talk. It kept things simple, not talking. It meant there couldn't be any misunderstandings.

"Look," Hobbs said, as if reading his mind, "I think we both know what's happening here."

"Do we. Really." Deckard had some notion of what might happen if he stopped thinking, but he rather doubted Hobbs had the same problem. "Care to share?"

"Way I look at it, we can keep pretending it isn't, or we can decide to face it head on. Look reality in the face. So what do you think?" Hobbs asked.

_I think I'm in trouble._ Nothing new there, though usually Deckard's trouble involved more bullets and less sudden lusting after assholes with more brawn than brains.

Which was not to say that Deckard was lusting after Hobbs in any way. A source of very welcome heat, was all. Hobbs could've been a brick, and Deckard would have been just as attracted to him.

_Serious trouble._

"You know, this relationship isn't going to go anywhere if you're starting with the silent treatment already," Hobbs said. "Besides, it doesn't work on me. You want to shut up, be my guest. Doesn't bother me one bit. In fact, I love the silence. Means I can go back to sleep."

He would, too, Deckard knew. And then there'd be more snoring, and Deckard would be warm, but he still wouldn't be able to sleep, thanks to Mr Relationship.

"What relationship?" Deckard asked.

"Oh, I see," Hobbs said. "You think I'm that kind of guy, huh? You think this is going to be some sort of one-night-only, no-strings kind of thing? Is that what you think? Well, sucks to be you."

_Tell me something I didn't already know._ On the plus side, they appeared to be on the same page, more or less. Sex was apparently an option - a likely option, even, though Deckard had no idea when that had happened.

"Look," he said. "We've both had a long and busy day. So how about we get this over with, and then we can both get some sleep and we'll talk again in the morning. How does that sound?"

"Like you still don't know how to say 'please'," Hobbs said.

"Please, pretty, pretty, please shut the fuck up. There. How's that?"

"Sorry, did you just say, 'please give me the best sex I will ever have in my entire life'?"

Deckard groaned, less at the words and more at Hobbs's hands moving places Deckard really wanted them to move. Except that he didn't. "No. I did not just say that. Must be your hearing. Maybe it got damaged earlier. I mean, there were a lot of explosions."

Hobbs kissed him. It was an ... interesting experience. A bit of tongue, too. "You sure? Because it sounded a lot like you were."

"I'm kind of beginning to get the feeling I'm not the one getting desperate here," Deckard said, which might be a little bit of a lie, but not a complete one. "Something you want, Hobbs?"

"How about we both shut up and we just see what happens?"

"Sounds good to me." _Sounds like I'm going to have a lot of regrets tomorrow morning._ On the other hand, _not_ having sex with Hobbs when he'd had the chance wouldn't be among them. Maybe that was worth something.

"Great," Hobbs said, and then neither of them said anything anymore for a good long while.


End file.
